


Give me a sign

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: The Marauders raise Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abuse, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Bashing, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Sleepovers, Sliver poison, Song fic, Song: Give me a sign, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: set in the Marauders era. in the summer before their sixth year. Remus gets shot with a silver bullet. but who did it? read and find out. I hate Wormtail so a lot of Wormtail bashing. no slash. {warning some blood}





	1. Who would do this?

It was a normal evening for James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.  The three best friends were coming back from outside. they were all playing Quidditch. James or course beat them. “I beat all of you did you see that dive. I did?” James cheered as the entered the house. Sirius rolled his eyes as they sat down in the living room with their Butterbeer.

“You always beat us, James,” Remus pointed out from the pages of the book that he had been reading the night before. Sirius laughed at the werewolf’s logic.

“He does have a point Progs,” Sirius laughed as he took a drink from his Butterbeer.  “When are you parents coming home?” Sirius asked as he looked out the window.  It was going so well for the three friends until it was not. For the next day was the full moon. Remus was in the basement waiting for the moon to reach his body. Remus hated the full moon. He hated being a werewolf, he hates how he can't love the moon then he should. The thing that he hates the most was silver bullets. Remus shivered when he thought of the harsh burn he gets when he touched sliver.

“It is time,”  Remus said out loud in a weak small voice. Remus sighed as the moonlight hit his skin.

Days have passed, and Remus was on a walk. His mother, however, was against this, but Remus told her that he was not going to get better lying around in bed all day.  So, Remus was walking alone. He wished that his best friends were there with him, but they were not. Remus sighed at the thought as he continued to walk.  The werewolf stopped when his werewolf hearing picked up something up behind him. He was going to turn around when he felt pain go through his side. He never got the chance to see what hit him because he fell to the ground and he blacked out.

Sirius Black woke with a start from a nightmare of his old house and his parents, no they were not his parents. Sirius sighed and got out of bed. He then left the room and went down the stares. He was going in the living room when he heard the doorbell ring.  Sirius’s eyebrows shot up as he walked to the door. When the young Black opened the door he screamed.  In the doorway stood  Remus holding his bloody side with his hand that was covered in blood. There were also weird blue vain like lines on his face. “Moony? Moon? What happened?”  Sirius asked as Remus limped into the Potter Manor.  Remus, however, did not say anything as he started to cough up blood. Sirius’s eyes grew wide. _He only coughs up blood when he touches sliver._ Sirius started to panic. “James! James!” Sirius called as he helped Remus move more into the house. James with his parents came running down the stairs to see Remus with blood falling down his lips and Sirius with tears in his eyes as he glided Remus into the living room.

“What the hell? What happened Sirius?” James asked as his mother gave him a look for his language. James sighed and looked at Sirius who like Remus had tears in his eye’s. Sirius shook his head.

“I don’t know Prongs, but I think he was shot with something silver,” Sirius replied voice twisting with anger.

“What? Who?” James was cut off by Remus coughing again

“Moony?!” Sirius cried voice breaking.

“We need to get him to the hospital,” James’s father said as he looked at his son.  James and Sirius nodded.

              They rushed Remus to the hospital. They had to use the Floo because Remus was in no shape to apparate nor could he yet. James, Sirius and James’s parents were all in the waiting room. Sirius was pacing while James was writing to Remus’s parents. James’s parents were talking to some Aurors about what had happened. “Padfoot calm down. Moony will be fine. He touched silver before. He is strong,” Sirius nodded but continued to pace.  James sighed as he sent the letter off then looks over to his parents who were walking over to their son’s. one by blood and one by not. “We should write to Peter,” James suggested. Sirius nodded as he started to write to his other best friend.

              Sirius was still pacing when Remus’s parents came into the hospital. “Where is he?  where is my sweet boy?” Hope Lupin cried as she held her husband in her arms. She looked over to Sirius who was still pacing with his hands into fists and tears in his eyes. James sighed and stood up.

“They are helping him right now Misses. Lupin. Don’t worry Rem will be fine,” James said trying to sound strong but failing at it.

“I know James. thank you for looking after him. Thank you as well, Sirius,” Sirius stopped pacing and looked at Hope then to Lyall. He gave them both a small smile.

It has been more than an hour when the healer that was looking after Remus came out of the hall. Sirius was the first to stand. When the healer called: “Family of Remus Lupin?”

“How is he?” Sirius asked in a frantic and rushed voice.  The healer pulled out a clipboard.

“He’s going to be just fine,” Sirius let out a sigh of relief with James doing the same. “However,” Sirius and everyone tensed. “He does have some silver damage. He is a werewolf right?” he lowered his voice. Everyone nodded. “Then he does have some silver damage,” he cleared his throat before he said. “Two of you can go see him at a time. Who wants to go first?” James and Sirius looked at each other. James opened his mouth but Sirius spoke first.

“I think his parents should,” Sirius said with defeat in his voice.

“No, Mr. Black I think you and James should. You are his best friends,” the healer looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. He then saw a smile on his face.

“Thank you Mr. Lupin. Come on Prongs,” Sirius said as the healer nodded. The three of them then walked down the hall to Remus’s room.

              Sirius and James had tears again in their eyes when they saw Remus asleep in his hospital bed. He looked sick more than usual. The blue vain lines were fading but they were still there. On his side, he had a bandage that was drenched in blood. It was dry but you can still see it. “Who? Who did this to him? More to the point why? What did Remus do to deserve this?” Sirius said quietly. James heard a hint of anger in his voice. James sighed and sat down. Sirius did the same as they both watched the sleeping werewolf.  “Any word from Wormtail?” Sirius asked after a few minutes of silence other than Remus’s steady breathing. James shook his head.

“No, no word from him,”

“I don’t think Remus’s parents are going to like who did this to Moony,” Sirius said with a dry laugh. James nodded in agreement.

Sirius had fallen asleep by the time that Hope and Lyall walked in.  “Mr. Black?” Hope said gently as she placed a hand on Sirius’s arm. Sirius flinched and woke with a start. He screamed. This scream woke James who had also fallen asleep.

“Siri are you ok?” James asked rubbing his eyes. Sirius relaxed when he saw that it was only Hope Lupin.

“Sorry nightmare. I hate my mother, Sirius said under his breath. James heard this and nodded.

 _“Do you want to talk about it?”_  James mouthed. Sirius sighed and mouthed back:

 _“Later,”_  James nodded and looked back at Remus’s parents. “We can leave you alone. Come on Padfoot,” Sirius sighed and followed James out.

“Oh, our poor son. Lyall who would do such a thing?” Hope said as she picked up Remus’s hand and kissed it gently. Lyall shook his head and sighed:

“I don’t know dear, but they will pay. No one does this to my son,” Hope nodded as Remus’s doctor walked in.

“Are you the boy’s parents?” He asked. Hope and Lyall nodded. “Well, he was brought here by the Potter’s and the young Black. He was shot with silver. Does anyone else know about your son being a werewolf?” The doctor asked as he walked more into the room and closed the door.

“No.  Well other than his friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, his professors at school, and James’s parents,” Lyall replied looking down at his sleeping son. “Will Remus be ok. He’s fine, right?” Lyall said in a panicked voice.

“Yes, he will. I wonder who would do something like this?”

              Peter  Pettigrew Walked down the road nervously. He had just got a letter from Sirius telling him that ‘someone had shot Moony.’ He can't tell them he cant. He sighed as he looked at the muggle gun in his twitching hand and closed his eyes.  _“if you got rid of the werewolf. People would respect you,”_

_“But my friends do. I don’t understand. They don’t,”_

_“Well if you don't kill the werewolf and the young Blood trader's. I will kill them myself as well as you. So don’t fail me. Hay relax you’re a Death Eater now,”_  Peter opened his eyes and put the gun in his pocket.

“I’m going to finish the job,” he said darkly as he walked down the road.


	2. I cant do this without you

James and Sirius came back through the fireplace both sighing of frustration and sadness. “Oh, Merlin what do we do?” Sirius asked when they sat in the living room. James asked his parents if they can go home. However, his father said not to go looking for the person that hurt Remus. They, of course, did not listen to him because they are the other half of the Marauders. So naturally, they are going to find them and hex them until they can't see the sun.

“First we find where Moony was shot. Then we track this bloody bastard down,”

“And how do we do that?” Sirius snapped at his best friend then sighed. “Sorry Prongs. Remy usually helps and he’s in a bloody coma,” Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. James sighed as well and looked out the window.

“Still no news from Wormtail. Does he even care about us? Or Moony. I say we see if Remus left a trail of blood. I might be able to track the sent as a dog,” Sirius said thinking out loud. James hums.

“But is that what Remus would have suggested? I mean if someone sees you,” James trails off. Sirius nodded.

“Right, but its ether Remus telling us off for doing something stupid. Like I don’t know revealing that we are animagus. Or do we find this idiot that hurt our best friend,” Sirius said standing up and turning into Padfoot. James sighed.

“Ok, you win, let's go,” with that the two sixteen-year-olds left. One a dog and one that is not.

              “So, I’ll leave you with your son. He will wake soon don’t worry. His body needs to rest from the silver and the last full moon,” Lyall and Hope nodded as the doctor left the room.  They watched Remus sleep for a while before Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked in.

“James and Sirius had gone back home. Do you want to stay with us until Remus wakes up?” Mr. Potter asked as he looks at Remus’s sleeping form.  Lyall looked at him and smiled.

“Thank you Fleamont. That will be great,” Lyall said as he looked back at his son.  

“Did the healer say how long Remus will be out for?” Euphemia Potter asked taking a seat next to Remus’s bedside.  “I hope the boys are not going after whoever did this?” she added under her breath.

              Peter was walking down to the Potter manor practicing his worried face. When he saw James. “Crap,” he said as he turned into a rat as he watched James and the black dog. _That mut must be Sirius._  He thought as he looks at the dog. _“Yep that’s Sirius but what are they doing? No that can’t be?_  Wormtail ran down the road away from his best friends who were following Remus’s blood trail.

“Do you got it?” Peter heard James asked then heard Padfoot bark. He panicked when he saw Padfoot run right to him.

 _Crap. No, go away._ He thought as he ran for it.  Padfoot was literally on his tail as he skited down the road.

“Padfoot ware are you going?” he heard James call but Padfoot keeps barking after the rat. _He’s happy to see me? This might be good._ Wormtail stopped running and walked into an alley and turned back into Peter. 

“Why were you running Pete?” Sirius asked in between breaths. Peter looked at him. Then he looks at James who walked into the alley.

“Wormtail? Did you get our letter why did you not write back? We need your help,” James asked as he walked closer to the rat. Peter swallowed and closed his eyes nervously.

“I-I-I was am scared for Remus and I did not what to worry my mum and dad,” he opened his eyes and faked a tear that rolled down his face.  James looked at him.

“Remus is ok,” Sirius said with a smile. However, Peter was not smiling.

“What? I mean that’s good news. How is he?” he asked through his gritted teeth and a fake smile on his face.  Sirius looked at him.

“What’s wrong you seem, lost?” Sirius asked as they walked out of the ally. “And why did I see you by were Remus’ blood trail ended?” Sirius added putting his hand in his pocket and took his wand in his hand.

“I-I was.” He trailed off as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Sirius and James. “That’s enough I can't take this anymore. I will finish this, or he will kill me. So, I- I must do this. I’m sorry Padfoot, Progs,” James and Sirius’s eyes grew wide and Sirius laughed.

“Very funny Wormtail now put the wand down,” Peter laughed and slowly started to lower his wand but then he raised it again and his eyes turned into a hateful glare.

“You never cared about me. I found people that do, but I must do this first before you,

“Stop, stop you-you bastard. How dare you we are your friends not- not whoever said this.” James walked to Wormtail as he still had his wand raised.

“I have to kill you. Or they will. Please, I must, my friends,” he yelled as he raised his wand right at Sirius.  “Stupefy,” Sirius’s eyes grew wide as he flew backward and hit the ground hard.

“Stop. You shot Rem, didn’t you?” James yelled but it was too late, for Wormtail was gone and Sirius was unconscious.  “Padfoot!”

James carried Sirius back to the house. However, when he got there he found his mother in the doorway with her arms folded. “Where have you been?” she asked in a stern voice. James sighed and walked into the house.

“We went to the muggle park to talk but Siri-Sirius fell asleep,” James said with angry tears in his eyes. His mother brought this, but she looks at Sirius who had a cut on his face.

“I wish I could put his so-called parents in Azkaban,” James heard his mother mutter as she pulled a blanket warmly on Sirius. James smiled but it did not reach his eyes.  His mother saw this.

“Are you ok James?” she asked looking down at Sirius.

“Yes, I’m just worried about Remus,” James half lied. He was worried about Remus, but he was also angry and yet confused by why Wormtail would do such a thing. They were friends. He said this right to his and Sirius faces, but why would he what to kill them. Why would he what to do that? James sighed and closed his eyes.

              Sirius woke with a start again. He let out an annoyed sigh and looked around the living room. It was dark. He looked over to see James asleep. Sirius sighed and walked into the kitchen. He jumped when he saw Wormtail. Sitting on the island. He was a rat right now, but Sirius could see the hate in his big rat eyes. “Go away, Pete. This is all your fault. You tried to kill us,” Sirius snapped at the rat who jumped on to the floor and turned back into Peter.

“I need to. You must understand that,”

“Understand? Understand? No! Wormtail I do not. You tried to kill us and maybe shot Remus! How dare you call us friend. This is your fault!” Sirius was yelling in a hushed voice, but it was rising.  Then without warning, Sirius punched Wormtail right in his rat face.

“Ow, Padfoot what are you,”

“Stop talking how dare you speak! I know Remus might give you a second chance, but wait, oh you wait until he wakes up and then me and Progs will tell him what you did!” Sirius was yelling at the top of his lugs now, but it did not wake anyone to his surprise. Peter was on the ground now holding his face. “Get out of here now! I will tell them what you did. Then what will you do?! Now go!” Sirius yelled as Peter turned into Wormtail and ran over to the door where Sirius opened it.  “Never come back!” he muttered in an angry tone.

James woke two minutes after. To see Sirius at the table with his head in his hands. Crying?

“Padfoot? Are you ok?” James asked as he slowly walked closer to his best friend

. “He betrayed us. He betrayed us,” Sirius was saying to himself.

“Padfoot. What happened?” James asked wondering if he should get his mother and father.  

“He, he was our friend. What happened?” Sirius said looking at James with tears in his eyes.

“Who? Who Padfoot? Who are you talking about?” James sat down in the chair next to him.

“P-Peter. He tried to kill us Progs. I-I think that he tried to Kill Remus,” Sirius was still crying. “I want to kill him! He will pay! He will pay!” Sirius yelled but his voice broke as he trailed off and started to cry again. James was unsure what to do. He then grabbed Sirius and hugged him.

“I know Padfoot. Don’t worry he will pay. But I don’t want you to end up in, well you know,” James sighed as did Sirius. James started to speak his thoughts now. “They are going to find out that he can turn into a rat,” James said as he too trailed off.

“Wait they might find out about us too,” Sirius cut in still in James’s arms for a few more minutes.

“No, I don’t think he will do that, tell them I mean,” James told him looking at the door to the dining room when he heard Remus’s parents walking down the stairs.

“Good morning boys,” Hope said to the two boys who her son is friends with.

“Good morning,” they both said. Sirius was still crying.  

“Are you ok Sirius?” Hope asked the young Black. Sirius nodded.

“Nightmare err any news on Rem?” He asked changing the subject. Lyall shook his head.  

“No. but don’t worry boys I think he will be just fine,”

              Inside Remus’s mind, he was screaming. “It was Wormtail, it was Wormtail. How dare he. Did he try to kill me, why? Why? Padfoot, Progs please help. Take him down. Do it for me,” Remus sighed as he looked around the white and blackness of his mind. He does not want to go to the place where the wolf slept until the full moon. He could see the wolf very clearly as he drifted around in his mind. “Merlin, I hate Silver,” the werewolf muttered to himself as he watched the wolf sleep. He had never seen the wolf this clearly before, but it made him shiver. “No. I will not look at Moony,” Remus sighed. “Fight Wormtail. Take him down. He’s the one that did this, but, I saw fear in his eyes as he looked at me before, or was that a dream?” Remus shook his head and closed his eyes. Then Remus heard voices. “voices? But am I in a coma?” he said out loud as the voices got louder and louder. In fact, they were too loud for his werewolf hearing.

_“He needs to wake up Progs. We need his help to kill Wormtail,”_

_“We can't kill Wormtail Padfoot. Even though I want to also but I think I would like to get Lilly to love me and finish Hogwarts and not go insane for killing someone,”_ Remus heard someone sigh. It was Sirius and James he noticed. _“You know I think you are starting to sound like Moony,”_ Remus smiled at this.

 _“Oh, shut it,”_  James laughed but it was thick with worry.

“Help!” Remus tried but they did not hear them or did they because they were looking at his sleeping form. Remus’s eyes opened slowly, and he blinked at the light. “Padfoot? Progs?”

              Wormtail was in a dark alley waiting for his master. “Did you do it? Are they dead?” the shadowy figure asked the rat who turned into a very nervous looking Peter. Peter did not meet his eyes, but he never does anyway.

“No, but I will give me another,

“No, you had your chance. I will kill you, but not yet. I will kill the people that you failed to kill first,” the figure said before he like Sirius only minutes before punched the 16-year-old right in his face. “Leave me be,” Peter nodded and turned into a rat and ran home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, how was that? There was a point when I did not know how to end this, but I did anyway. I hope you all are loving this. I’m going to say this again. I hate Wormtail. I mean he’s a good villain but how could he do something like that go against his friends? Well sorry about my rating. Tell me what you think, and I will see you next time. PS sorry about the cliffhanger.


	3. We dont need him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wakes and everyone knows the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write so far

“Moony!” Sirius called as he hugged Remus so tight that Remus groaned. It sounded like the wolf that was inside. “Sorry Rem. I’m just so happy that you're awake now. It was Wormtail,” he told him as he broke from the hug.

“I know. It was him,” Remus rasped out before he cleared his throat and let out a sigh. “I saw him. He-he almost killed me,” Remus said. His voice was rough and raspy, but James and Sirius heard the anger in his voice. They also see the wolf in his blue amber eyes.

“Don’t worry Rem. He can't hurt you. We will make sure of that,” Remus smiled at this. Then he closed his eyes in pain.

“I’m sorry this happened Moony,” Sirius sat sitting on the end of Remus’s bed. James did the same as the three of them fell quiet.

              An hour later James and Sirius left Remus alone to his thoughts. Remus was trying to wrap his wolf mind around the fact that one of his best friends tried to kill him and James and Sirius. How would’ve he have coped if they had died? Remus shook the thought away as he looked around the room. “I’m in the Hospital. I have not been here since I was five. Merlin, I hate this place,” Remus sighed and closed his eyes. However, a knock on the door made the werewolf open them again. “Enter,” he rasped out. The door opened, and Remus tensed.

“Oh, my son!”  Remus relaxed when it was only his mother. “What did I tell you? Why did I?” Remus sighed.

“Mother. It was not your fault. I wanted to go on that walk,” Remus sighed and stopped talking for he heard something just down the hall. 

_“No, sir. There is no werewolf in this hospital. Now can I ask you to leave?”_  Remus heard a confidence in his voice.

 _“I know he's here. Now where the hell is he?”_  The man had a deep dark voice.

“Mum. There's someone in the hall looking for me,” Remus sniffed. “I smell Wolfsbane and bullets,” Remus had fear in his voice. his mother and father knew this for they heard it in his voice.

“Is this man saying anything else son?” his father asked. Remus sighed and listened some more.

 _“Sir you need to leave. Wait no,” Remus_ had tears in his eyes as he heard a scream that trailed into his werewolf hearing. “Help,” the healer yelled as he ran into Remus’s room and shut the door.

“What's going on?” Remus rasped out as he covered his ears. His mother was by his side and hugged him tightly.

“There’s, there’s a man looking for you but he’s not friendly. He tried to kill me,” the healer said in a panicked voice. Remus shivered as he got a whiff of the wolfsbane.

“He’s- He’s,” Remus was cut off from coughing. The Wolfsbane was in his throat and in his nose now.

“Wolfsbane?” Remus nodded still coughing. “Do you think you can walk? We have to get you out of here,” Remus sighed and stood. His father checked him when he almost fell over.

“Let’s go, son. We will be safe back at the Potter Manor,” Remus nodded and closed his eyes.

“He’s getting closer,” Remus coughed more violently now.

“Remus!” His mother called breaking everyone's hearts.

“We need to get out of here,” the healer called as they all left with a pop.

They all appeared in the living room of the Potter Manor. Remus was still coughing but it was dying down. “Shh, it’s going to be ok. Remus. Do you what to go upstairs? I think James and Sirius are up there,” Remus nodded not wanting to talk now.

“I will come up with you son,” his father told him. Again, Remus nodded as Lyall helped Remus up to Sirius’s room where he and James are.   “Son,” he sighed. “I know you're scared, but we can work this out. I know you and the others can,” Remus sighed and limped into Sirius’s room. Sirius almost knocked the werewolf over in his hug. James laughed at his friends face.

“I think he missed you too much Moony,” James teased. Remus smiled but did not say anything. “Are you ok Rem?” James asked when he did not say anything back. Remus nodded and sat down on the bed making a low growl that was in his throat. Then he coughed. It did not die down for a long time.

“Moony are you ok?” Remus did not answer all he did was point at his throat.  “What happened? Wolfsbane?” Remus nodded and closed his eyes. “Do you have your potion?” Sirius asked as he walked to the door. Remus let out a sigh and nodded then, he held up his hand.

“Don’t worry. I won't get angry and go overboard,” Remus smiled and sighed as a tear rolled down his face. He was not sure why he was crying. James, however, was right there by his side.

“We will get him Moony. We will,” Remus smiled again and nodded. Sirius smiled also and left the room to talk to Lyall.

              Lyall and Hope were talking with the Potters when Sirius came down with fear on his face. “What’s wrong Sirius?” Mr. Potter asked. Sirius sighed and took a deep breath.

“It's Remus. He says that he can't speak because he got Wolfsbane in his throat. I was wondering if Mr. Lupin had his,” Lyall pulled out a large vile from his robes and handed it to Sirius. “Thank you,” after Sirius said this he ran up the stairs. Lyall smiled but it faded.

“Should we tell the boys about what happened?” Hope asked in a quiet voice. Everyone in the room hummed.

“I think we should wait a bit. Until Remus feels better,” Lyall said as he looked out the doorway. Again, everyone nodded.

              “Remus. I got it,” Remus gave Sirius a look. “No, I did not yell at them. Or tell them about Peter,” Sirius added off Remus’s look.  James smiled but then shook his head.

“We need to tell them Padfoot. I don’t care if they ground us for the rest of the summer as long as Remus is safe, and we are safe,” James told his friends as Remus took the vile and drank it down. He made a face after he cleared his throat. James and Sirius laughed at their friend.

“What. you try it,” Remus laughed a little as James and Sirius joined in.

“You guys will not believe what had happened. There was a man trying to kill me. I noticed that he sounded like. I did not tell my parents this, but I think he is related to Sirius,” Remus said as Sirius made a noise from deep in his throat. Remus nodded but did not say anything else. 

“Moony when did you hear this?” James asked. They were all sitting on Sirius’s bed. Remus sighed and said:

“Before you left, or to be clearer when my parents walked in,” Sirius and James nodded as Remus closed his eyes.  

“Why don’t you get some rest, Moon. We will be right down sates,”

“Shut up I’m not a child, but you may be right,” Sirius and James smiled and got off the bed and left the room. Remus smiled at the doorway and laid down. He was surprised on how fast he fell asleep.

       Peter walked down the road fidgeting his hands nervously. He hoped that his master did not kill James, Sirius, and Remus, but on the other hand, he was hoping that he did. He does not know what to think now. Everything was different now. He sighed and waited. Then the shadowy figure came up to him. “You failed me. Where are they?” he yelled at the rat before he slapped him across the face. Peter did not say anything.

“I-I don’t know. The- the Potter manor maybe,” he said as he rubbed his face. The figure rubbed his face.

“I will go alone. Don’t go anywhere,” Peter nodded. As he watched as the figure was gone with a pop.              

Sirius and James walked down into the dining room to find the adults looking worried.

“Is Remus ok? Where is he?” Hope started to rant about her son until Lyall stopped her.

“Yes. He is. The old wolf is resting,” Sirius said trying to lighten the mood. James punched him on his arm. He then gave him the ‘now is not the time Padfoot’ look. Sirius sighed “He’s asleep don’t worry,” Hope relaxed and shed a tear.

“Who did this?” she asked herself for the tenth time. Sirius and James shared a look and then sighed.

“We know who,” they both said at the same time. James’s father looked at him and folded his arms.

“And how do you know that son, Sirius?” they both sighed.

“Dad we,”

“It was my idea, Mr. Potter. We went looking for the,"

“That person that started this?” Hope jumped in as James and Sirius nodded.

“Please, do not blame James. This is my fault,” Sirius took a breath. “It- it was Peter, and I know what I’m talking about, but it was Peter,” he sighed and closed his eyes waiting for someone to yell at him or hit him but then he remembered that he was living with James now, but he still waited. He jumped when James put a hand on his shoulder.

“Padfoot?” Sirius opened his eyes to see worried looks from everyone.  Sirius hums and blinked trying to stop the tears that were in his eyes that were about to fall.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius was on the floor now with James by his side.

“It’s ok Sirius. We are mad but also proud of you and James. Looking after a friend,” Sirius smiled but then he punched the floor in anger.

“How? Why, why did he do this. It's all his fault! I’m going to kill him right now!” Sirius got off the floor and walked to the door. James ran after him and stopped him.

“Padfoot stop! We can't kill him. I told you we can't,” Sirius muttered something that only Remus could have heard. James sighed. “I know Sirius. I told you this before I want to kill him too but,”

“We can't. Again, you sound like Moony,” James laughed as he and James went back into the dining room.

              Remus woke to a voice. “Why, it's in the middle of the night Padfoot?” he muttered to himself annoyed by being woken up. He does like waking up early but not this early. “Three in the morning,” he makes a noise that sounded more like Moony then himself. He closed his eyes again, but he could not fall back asleep. Remus let out a growl of annoyance. He then opened them again when he heard the voice. “No, not Padfoot then,” he sighed and went to the window. However, he did not get a chance to see who was outside because the door opened.

“Hello half-blood, or should I say werewolf,” Remus turned around fast to see a man under a black cloak. Remus grabbed his wand, but then he remembered that he can't do magic outside of school. He cursed himself and stared at the hooded figure with the wolf fighting to get free. The figure looked at Remus but not in fear but with hate in his eyes when he saw the wolf in his amber blue eyes.

“What do you want with me?!” Remus said in a low quiet shout because Sirius was asleep by the bed. However, the figure did not say anything all he did was laugh.

“I want to kill you, but not yet,” Remus stared at him and sniffed the air.

“You-you have wolfsbane with you,” this was not a question for Remus knew the answer.

“Yes, very good werewolf,” he clapped and then he knocked the young werewolf out with the wolfsbane that he had on him. The last thing Remus heard was laughing.  

Sirius woke with a dog-like yawn and stretch. “Good morning Moony. Moony come on you lazy Wolf get up,” Sirius laughed. However, his laugh was silenced when he looked over to his bed where Remus had slept.  “Remus?!  Where the hell are you?” Sirius yelled waking the whole house.

“Padfoot what's wrong?”  James said as he ran into the room.

“It’s Moon I can't find him,” Sirius was on the bed with his head in his hands crying. James did not know what to do so he just sat down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you think. Sorry if this took me a long time. Well, it was not that long but long for me. See you next time.


	4. He cant hurt you, your safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they find Remus?

“What do you mean gone?” James asked after Sirius had calmed down

“I mean he’s gone,” Sirius snapped as he shook with fear and anger. James sighed and closed his eyes.

“We have to find him,” James nodded in agreement at his friend.

“Let's not tell my Mum and dad or, or Remus’s,” James added as he looked at the door which he closed after he heard Sirius call for Remus.

“But what do we tell them when they get up here? I mean if I woke you then I might have woken everyone too,” Sirius cut in looking at the door also. James hummed. “Let’s just tell them that we all went for a walk because Remus wanted to clear his head. Here,” Sirius sat down at the desk in the room and started to write.

_“Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Lupin’s_

_James, Remus and I went for a walk because Remus wanted to clear his head. We will be back later_

_Signed James, Sirius, and Remus._

_P.S don’t come looking for us,”_

Sirius put down the quill and nodded to James who nodded back. Slowly and quietly the two walked out of the room and down the states and into the dining room. Sirius put the note on the table and turned into Padfoot. He gave James a look when he had put a collar and leash on him. They then walked out the door.

              Remus woke with a start and coughing for his throat hurt and he can't speak again. _‘Wolfsbane.’_  He thought as he looked around. The place was covered in silver. This made the young werewolf cough and shiver. _‘Where am I? Sirius, he might know what had happened. Oh, wait Sirius is a heavy sleeper. Nothing could wake him well, other than the smell of food.’_  He tried to laugh but his throat hurt, and the laugh never made it passed his sore throat.

“Ah, welcome werewolf,” a voice stopped his thoughts. Remus closed his eyes and then opened them again to the hooded man from before, only this time his hood was down. “You don't recognize me do you?” Remus was unable to speak so he shook his head. The man laughed. “Well, I know Black’s parents they hired me to take care of you and your friends, but I want them here. I knew that they were not happy when your friend came to me. I told him that you did not love him or care for him. They want Black dead and well you too. I don’t like your kind or Wormtail’s but it was either you or Wormtail, so I picked Wormtail,”

 _“But why Peter, no Wormtail?”_  Remus wanted to say but could not.

“I picked Wormtail because he came to me asking to be loved and cared for by you and the Blood-traders, and as I told you, I told him that you did not care for him or love him,” he said asking his question

‘ _We did love and care for him!’_  Remus wanted to scream but he could not. The man laughed at Remus who started to cough again.  

“When the Blood-traders come here looking for you. I will kill them and you but I will kill you first so they can watch you die then I will kill them,” he said before he left the room leaving Remus in tears.

              “Do you have the trail?” James asked the dog who was on the leash looking annoyed by it. Padfoot made a noise and put his black muzzle to the ground. However, he barked and ran down the road dragging poor James behind him. “Whoa Padfoot slow down!” James called as he tried to run behind Sirius still holding on to the leash. Sirius stopped when he saw a rat on the curb asleep. James’s eyes grew wide as he bent over to pick up the rat by its tail. The rat was making noises as it struggled around trying to get free.  “Shut up Wormtail! No one cares about you!” James yelled to the little trailer. “What are we going to do with him Padfoot?” James asked the dog. Padfoot looked around before he turned back into Sirius. Sirius opened his mouth. “No, we are not going to kill him Padfoot,” James said stopping Sirius from saying anything. Sirius sighed and said:

“Let's take him back to the house and ask him were Rem is, and if he does not talk,

“Ok Pads I get it. You want to kill him,” Sirius rolled his eyes as he took the rat and held him tight so he does not run away.

“Why the collar?” Sirius asked later as they walked back to the manor. James laughed at the question but did not answer. Sirius rolled his eyes again as the two walked down the road.

Remus who had fallen asleep again was dreaming. _“Hello my cub,” a voice said._

_“Oh, Merlin I hate this dream,” he said out loud but no words came._

_“Ready to go out for your first kill?” Remus sighed but did not say anything. The elder werewolf laughed.  “Of course you are,” he laughed as he grasped Remus by his arm. Remus tensed and closed his eyes hoping that he will wake up, but he did not. When he opened his eyes the dream changed to that night when his life changed forever. He was asleep in his bed when the window opened. Little Remus was going to call out but his fear took control. He did scream when the monster bit him_. Remus’s eyes snapped open as sweat went down his face. He wanted to scream but the wolfsbane is stuck in his throat and he lost his voice. The wolfsbane was also in his nose and it was hard for him to breathe. Remus let out an annoyed sigh as he tried to break free but the ropes were covered in silver. He winced in pain as his wrists burned.   _‘ James and Sirius where are you? But wait we will die if you come. Please be careful._

James and Sirius quietly walked up to the front door opened it slowly so that no one heard them. Sirius was still holding Wormtail tightly as they entered the house. “Ok Wormtail, come out, turn back. Come out and play!” Sirius mocked in a quiet voice to the little traitor. The rat made a noise. Sirius and James smiled as Sirius let go of the rat. Wormtail turned back into Peter who was looking fearful. “Where's Remus?” Sirius demanded as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Peter. He did not care if he was arrested for using magic outside of school all he cared about was some answers from where his best friend was. Peter did not say anything.

“Wheres Remus?” James jumped in with is wand also out.

“I-I don’t know master did not tell me,”  Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and moved his wand closer to Peter’s throat.  

“Master, Master? Your master? He’s not your friend he’s using you and we are your friends, or at least we used to be. Now I’m going to ask again where is he?” Sirius yelled making Mr.Potter run in, but Sirius and James were too angry to notice.  Wormtail did not say anything as his fearful look twisted into an evil look.

“You will never find out. Master will see to that. I don’t care if he kills me, because if I go down then you and Remus will go down with me.”

“Don’t say his name!” Sirius and James yelled. Sirius was pushing his wand deeper into Peter’s throat. Mr.Potter stepped in.

“Ok, that’s enough. Sirius James lower your wands. Dear can you call the minister?” He called as Sirius lowered his wand as did James.

“Sorry father,” James muttered as Mr.Potter pulled Petter’s hands behind his back and pulled him into the living room with Sirius and James close behind.

The minister along with Dumbledore entered the living room a few minutes later. “What’s going on?” The minister demanded. James and Sirius looked at each other.

“Sir,” Sirius stated. “Peter, he, he shot one of our friends. With a muggle gun and tried to kill us. We think that he is working with my parents to try to kill us,”

“The bullets,” James cut in “that he used to shoot with were silver and,” James lowered his voice. “Our friend is a werewolf. Now we know how you feel about werewolf’s but Remus is just a six-year I might add. Petter also called the man that he was working for master,” James finished panting and shaking with nerves.  The minister thought for a moment.

“So, he almost killed one of your friends?” James and Sirius both nodded.

“Yes, sir,” they both said

“And is this boy your friend?” James and Sirius looked at Wormtail with an evil look.

“Not anymore,” Sirius said looking at James with tears of betrayal in his eyes. James nodded in agreement. “Can I?”

“No Sirius you can't kill him and we know you want to kill him,” James said as he put a hand on his shoulder. Sirius had tears in his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh. Then Sirius laughed a little but there was no humor behind it. James and everyone saw hate in his eyes. Without warning, Sirius jumped on Wormtail.

“Where is he!? Tell me you coward, tell me!” Sirius yelled as he slammed Wormtail to the ground. “Tell me!” Sirius yelled. James had to pull Sirius off Wormtail.

“Padfoot can we speak alone?” James wisped. Sirius opened his mouth to argue but then sighed and nodded.

“What the hell Padfoot calm down. We will find him. Got it?” Sirius sighed again as he calmed down his anger turned into tears and he fell to the ground and started to cry.

“What if, What if he’s dead. Progs I can't live without him, we can't live without him,” he cried as Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter walked into the dining room.

“ Padfoot, shh, it's going to be ok. They will find him,” Sirius wrapped his arms around James and cried.  James’s heart broke.

“What if,”  Sirius was cut off by his sobs and tears that choked him.

              After Sirius had calmed down Dumbledore walked in to talk with Sirius and James.

“Peter tells me that you two and he are animagus,” James and Sirius sighed and nodded.

“Please don’t tell anyone, we did it to help Moony,” Sirius said wiping the tears that were still in his eyes. Sirius then started to ramble on about how he wants to kill him again. Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him.

“Calm my boy.  This is safe with me,” Sirius nodded as he stood and sighed.

“Thank you, sir, now can we try to find Remus now?” James stepped in looking over at Sirius who nodded in agreement.

“Yes, but I’m afraid that you two can not help,

“What?!” they both said together. Dumbledore held up his hand to stop them from saying anything else. Sirius sighed and nodded James did the same.

“It’s not safe for you two to go find him. Whoever took him might be using the young werewolf as bait for you two,” James and Sirius looked shocked by this but they both said nothing. The headmaster nodded. “Good, now you both need to get some rest,” again they nodded and went up to bed. “Don’t worry boys I have someone that is going to find him,” James and Sirius looked at him and nodded again. Then they both went upstares but not to go to sleep, but to talk about what they had just witnessed.

              Remus did not know how much he could take of this. The silver, the wolfsbane. It was all too much. The wolfsbane in his throat was starting to form a rash and Remus could not itch it because his hands were still tied behind his back. He sighed but that only made his throat hurt more. He could call out, yell for James or Sirius but he could not. He knew that if they did come then he will die but if they did not he will still die. _‘This is not good.’_ He thought as he closed his eyes and tried to listen around him but he did not hear a sound, nothing. He opened his eyes when he heard something.

 _“Sir,  I would like to see what you have in the room that you are guarding.”_  This was a new voice. He sounded nicer than the hooded man that took him.

 _“I assure you there is nothing in there that would help to you. What are you looking for?”_  Remus knew that hooded man was slipping and was going to kill him if he made any noise but he had to try.  But what would he do? He can't speak. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

 _‘I’m dead.’_  He thought before he started to cough, and he coughed loud so loud that the Auror behind the door heard him.

 _“What was that?”_ Remus heard him ask. Then Remus heard a laugh from the man and said:

 _“That’s nothing. Do not go in there it’s a mess,”_  Remus half smiled when the door opened but then he started to cough again as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the Wolfsbane and silver took its hold. The young werewolf was out. The Auror ran in pushing past the hooded man who was now on the floor also knocked out.

“Kid, Son? Can you hear me, lad? Say something, No, no, no. Lad stay with me,” the Auror yelled as Remus’s eyes opened slowly. The Auror saw tears of pain in the young wizard's eyes or was it happiness? He was not sure. “Lad, what's your name?” he asked gently. However, Remus did not say anything nor did he try to. The Auror looked at him and sighed. “you can't speak, can you?” Remus shook his head and closed his eyes. “No, lad stay awake ok,” Remus nodded as he felt the silver lift from his now burned skin. “Oh my, Merlin you’re a,” Remus slowly nodded as tears formed in his eyes.

 _‘You can say it, sir. I’m a werewolf but please help me.’_  Remus wanted to say but the wolfsbane was interfering with his voice as well as his breathing.

“Ok, lad. I’m going to get you out of here and to the hospital,” Remus nodded and hoped that James and Sirius were there when he heals. This was the last thought that went through his head before he passed out again.

            Remus was rushed through the hospital's halls much like a few days before. Only this time Remus was really dying. This was all a blur for the young werewolf. It all felt like a dream to him. Was this happing? Was he really dying at age sixteen? _‘No, I can’t. I must not! I’m not going to die, not today,’_ This thought went through Remus’s mind as the healers worked fast on the werewolf. Meanwhile, James, his parents, Sirius, and Remus’s parents were all in the waiting room all looking worried and feeling tense. Hope was crying as was Lyall, which was rare for the young werewolf’s father. Sirius was pacing and muttering to himself about Wormtail. James had his head in his hands with Mr. and Mrs, Potter by his side trying to calm him. It felt like hours before the healer working on Remus came out. He had a small smile on his face when he called:  “Family of  Remus Lupin,” Just like a few days before Sirius ran up to him, first and started to ask a lot of rambling questions about his best friend. The healer held up his hand to stop him as everyone else came up to him looking worried.

“Is Remus ok?” James asked holding on to Sirius’s arm to steady him. The healer sighed and nodded.

“Yes, however, we almost lost him,” everyone tensed. “But worry not he is alive and will need a lot of rest. Who would like to see him?” James and Sirius looked at the adults They all nodded as they danced around the room making everyone laugh.

“That really lighten the mood,” James whispered to Sirius as they walked to Remus’s room. Sirius laughed a little as they entered Remus’s room.  “He’s alive, Padfoot he’s alive. Thank Merlin,” Sirius smiled and walked over to Remus’s bed.

Weeks have passed and Remus was out of the hospital. He was glad of this news. He pretty much cheered when they had said that he can go home now. He has his voice back making his best friends and mum and dad happy. It was dinner time now at the Potter Manor. Remus will be coming over soon and Sirius and James were beyond excited, “James, son, Sirius slow down,” Mr. Potter said looking at James and Sirus who were eating to fast. James laughed as did Sirius.

“Sorry, dad. Is Moony here yet?” He asked looking at the door then back to Sirius who looked a lot better since he came to his house after he had run away.

“He will be here soon James calmed down,” Mr. Poter said as he gave his son the ‘be patient look’ James rolled his eyes and continued to eat Sirius did the same. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door. James with Sirius behind him ran to the door and oped in.

“Remus, how are you?” James asked as Remus walked into the house.

“Better now that well, you know is gone,” Sirius nodded as the three all ran up the starts to start their sleepover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me in a dream. I’m not sure how that is possible lol. Anyway, tell me what you think. See you next time.


End file.
